ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Paragon (Legacy Continuity)
Paragon is a Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History When the AKDF went on a mission to investigate a mysterious icy Island they found the monster Paragon being worshipped as some kind of God by the natives. The Islanders welcomed the AKDF and one of them, a Japanese fisherman who had been stranded on the island for years, told the AKDF the story of their "God" Paragon. Apparently Paragon had landed from a meteorite onto the Island hundreds of years ago. The people of the island believed Paragon to be a God and began to worship him. The AKDF wanted to see Paragon in order to study him. However, their scanning equipment appeared to alert Paragon to them being hostile, as such he attacked the group. When he did so, the Island around them started to vanish. Paragon had been using his mirage ability all along. The Islanders had actually died years ago by Paragon's own hands and the fisherman was simply marooned and insane, a toy for Paragon to play with using the mirage ability. The AKDF were only new toys for Paragon and he soon reactivated the mirages, making it seem as if their were many Paragons. The stranded fisherman's mental state worsened further from all this, and he begged Captain Muramastu to end his suffering at the hands of this monster. The Captain told the fisherman that he would not end his life, but Paragon's was a different story. The AKDF began to fire on all of the Paragons in order to draw out the real one. Eventually they did so, and Akira Takeshi used this opening to transform into Ultraman Legacy and attack Paragon. The Ultra and Kaiju did battle, with Paragon proving to be a tough foe even when not able to conjure his illusions. He managed to push Legacy back with his Hurricane winds, and then block many of his attacks with his energy shield. Paragon then began to teleport around to confuse Legacy, further doing this by creating more mirages of himself. Eventually, despite the constant attacks from all sides, Legacy simply sat down and concentrated. He used his Ultra Senses to figure out the real Paragon from the fakes, and when the real Paragon teleported behind him for another attack, Legacy caught the monster by surprise by turning around and firing his Legacy Beam, killing Paragon. Afterwards the AKDF left the Island, taking the fisherman with them and signing him in to a mental institution to get help. Before they left, Cap told the therapist to believe just about anything the man said,despite his mental condition. "Especially if he brings up and Island and a monster." said the Captain before the AKDF bid the man farewell and departed. Abilities * Energy Beam: Paragon can fire a beam of shocking energy from the orb on the top half of its body. * Hurricane Winds: Paragon can create hurricane force winds from his wings. * Teleportation: Paragon can teleport right before he's attacked. * Energy Shield: Paragon can create a protective energy barrier that can protect him from energy attacks. * Mirage: Paragon can bend the sun's rays to cause mirages that will confuse foes or any other being. He used these to great effect on the Island, creating illusions for years making it seem as if the Island was full of life. Paragon seems to take joy in messing with others using these mirages. Trivia * Paragon's inclusion in the series was suggested by Mao Wo Kong. * This is probably one of the darkest "episodes" of the entire series. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains